


Self-control

by LightningNymph



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F!Byleth, F/M, Knotting, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph
Summary: Secret Santa gift for LyricWing!But what Dedue prided himself on most was his calm, steady nature and self-control. If he could withstand His Highness in the throes of heat, put his duty first despite his own Alpha nature, he would have thought himself able to resist almost anything.Professor Byleth... complicated things.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Self-control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricWing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricWing/gifts).



Dedue took great pride in many things.

His cooking skills, for one, hard-earned with his mother and grandmother. His garden, tended to with great care and patience. His devotion to his liege, Dimitri.

But what Dedue prided himself on most was his calm, steady nature and self-control. If he could withstand His Highness in the throes of heat, put his duty first despite his own Alpha nature, he would have thought himself able to resist almost anything.

Professor Byleth... complicated things.

She was unusual in many ways—a mercenary turned teacher, an Omega who favoured her strength and a sword over magic. It was only natural that people would take an interest.

He had not, however, expected to be one of them. Her scent alone, a mix of the wildflowers from his youth and spices, drew him to her like a moth to a flame, both before and after she’d left the room. It was her dedication, her dedication to keeping her students safe, and her genuine interest in Duscur and himself that sealed the deal.

As much as he wanted her though, as much as his instincts were telling him to take, to claim, to knot, he would not. He had his duty to Dimitri; she deserved better than a man from Duscur. He would watch her from afar instead, content to let her slip away.

When war broke out and Byleth went missing, it was almost a relief.

⁂

Those five long years kept his mind too busy to linger for long on much of anything. It was all he could do to keep pressing forward, try to find Dimitri again.

He refused to entertain the idea that Dimitri was no longer there to find. He did not know what he would do with himself if that were the case.

The search took up most of his time, but when his rut hit and he hid away awaiting the end of it, he allowed his mind to wander from his duty, picturing Byleth there—impassive as always, but as eager for him as he was for her, moving into his touches and gasping his name, /wanting/ his knot inside her, voice rising with every thrust and more and more desperate for him until—until he spilled into his fist, and came down from his fantasy for the moment.

He never felt more alone than he did in those moments.

⁂

Many thoughts went through him when he saw that tell-tale flash of bright green hair as he arrived at the Great Bridge of Myrddin.

Most passed by too quickly to leave much of an impression aside from a feeling—shock, joy, dread, determination—but one stuck in his mind:

 _I will survive to the end of the war for her_.

⁂

She loved him back.

She accepted his confession and his proposal. They were engaged to be married.

He still couldn't quite believe it no matter how much no matter how much he tried to tell himself, even as she dragged him to her room in the dorms.

As if sensing his thoughts, when she got to the door, she leaned in to kiss him, pulling him closer to her.

"Are you sure?” she asked, looking up at him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you?" Dedue asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

Getting on her tiptoes, Byleth leaned in to kiss Dedue, nuzzling into his neck and scenting him after. "Never been more sure of anything," she said, adding, "Are _you?"_

Fumbling behind her for a second, she managed to open the door and pulled him in after her. Some awkward stumbling later, they managed to make their way to the bed, Byleth straddling his lap and nipping at his neck.

Gasping when she pressed her hips down against him, Dedue placed a hand on the small of her back, pulling her in closer, the other hand tangling his fingers into her hair. "I love you," he managed, pressing a kiss to the top of Byleth's head. "I love you."

"I love you too," Byleth answered, pulling off his scarf and draping it on her night stand.

"It doesn't feel real," Dedue admitted, shuddering as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"It is," Byleth said, kissing down his chest, earning herself a gasp. Reaching for the hand in her hair, she placed it on one of her breasts, telling him, "Touch me."

He'd been dreaming of her, imagining this moment for years, but somehow when it happened, he felt entirely out of his depth. Moving carefully, Dedue placed his hands on her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze and--when she made a sound of encouragement--lavishing them with more attention, rubbing a thumb over her nipples through the fabric.

Byleth hummed, rocking her hips against him, shivering in pleasure when he moved to meet her.

"Yes, yes, like that," she said, starting to nip at his neck again, taking shuddering, deep breaths to take in his scent there.

She loved him. She wanted this, wanted _him_.

Realising that Dedue hadn't moved for a moment, Byleth pulled away from him, giving him a curious look. "Are you alright?"

"I am," Dedue said, stroking her hair. "I love you."

Her expression softened and she let out a contented sigh when he kissed her, happy to let him pull her close to him--and let out a surprised yelp when he pressed her to his chest and flipped them over, pinning her below him. When he glanced at her in worry, though, she kissed him fiercely, biting at his lower lip.

"Just like that," she said, arching up against him.

 _Gods above_. Dedue shuddered, pulling back slightly to start picking at her clothes to undo them--an enterprise she was more than happy to help with, judging by how often his hands met hers as they fumbled blindly for buttons and laces. It wasn't until she managed to get her bra off and dropped it unceremoniously next to the bed that he pulled away from their kissing to stare at her, take in the view.

His shy, fleeting fantasies could never compare to reality, to seeing her meet his gaze and almost _dare_ him to reach out and touch, there and tangible and irresistable.

Shaken from his trance when Byleth pulled at _his_ clothes, Dedue leaned in and bit at her neck, breathing in her scent, her pheromones, pulling blindly at her clothes, possibly ripping them off her body for all he cared--and neither did Byleth, judging by the way she returned the favor with his pants.

Dedue hissed when she wrapped her hand around him and started pumping him, her other hand leaving long streaks in his back as she dug her nails into him, pulling him closer.

"Inside, now," she demanded, arching up against him. "I've waited six years too long for you."

She had been longing for him as well, all those years ago? Had she been thinking of him when he thought of her all those nights?

Kissing her desperately, Dedue thrust into her, his groan and her gasp mixing together.

"I love you," Dedue said when she pulled away to catch her breath. "All those years, all I could think of was you."

"When I heard you died, I thought I lost you forever," Byleth said, reaching to tangle her fingers with his. "I'm never letting you go again."

Lost for words, Dedue kissed her again as he started thrusting inside her--slowly at first, almost afraid to move, but harder and faster, her sounds in his ear and his instincts feeding into each other, alternating kisses and bites onto the other's skin wherever they could reach.

Far, far too quickly, Dedue felt his knot start to swell. Reluctantly, he stopped moving, shaking with contained effort, and pulled back to look at her. "I'm--I'm about to come," he said, feeling his face grow hot. "Should I--"

"Don't you dare," Byleth said, giving him a fierce look. "I want you to knot me. I want to feel you inside."

"You could--are you sure--?"

Growling, Byleth crossed the distance between them to bite at his lips and moved her hips against his, clenching her muscles around him. "Fuck me, Dedue."

Gods above. Shuddering, Dedue picked up the pace again, feeling his knot start to catch inside her, until finally, _finally_ , he came inside her, biting down at the scent-gland in her neck, arms wrapping around her possessively.

Byleth purred, nuzzling into his hair and taking slow, deep breaths as he started licking at the bite-marks apologetically.

"I love you," she said, a sleepy hint to her voice. "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

"I love you too," Dedue answered against her skin.

He'd never really considered a future beyond Faerghus, but right here and now, still knotted together with his mate, soothing pheromones wafting through the air, he could imagine it.


End file.
